Lightspeed Squadron ForceV A SWSS story
by TimX7
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the Sith tried to destroy the Jedi Order. It brought the end of the Sith Order instead. Now in 210 ABY the Neo Sith Order plans to do the same. However five spirited Jedi must master their powers to protect their home.


I don't own Super Sentai or Star Wars. I'm not making any money off of this. Got it?

**Title: Lightspeed Squadron Force-V (A Star Wars Super Sentai Story)**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Thousands of years ago, the Sith tried to destroy the Jedi Order. It brought the end of the Sith Order instead. Now in 210 ABY the Neo Sith Order plans to do the same. However five spirited Jedi must master their powers to protect their home.**

**Author's Note: Let me just say that there was a Star Wars universe sentai. All mecha are going back to the basics. With only three spacecraft vehicles combining into one, for at least the secondary mecha. And the planet Sern is a fictional planet, created by Ginger Ninja of . Finally despite the name Force-V, there will be a total of six Rangers by the end of this story. So V won't stand for five, maybe Victory, Valor or Vengeance. Whatever you want to think the V means.**

**Prologue**

It was just another ordinary day on the planet of Sern. A beautiful planet with many ancient Jedi Temples. How these temples survived the Jedi Purges, the Yuuzhan Vong War, and the Sith-Imperial War, remains a mystery. Clearly they should've been destroyed with the One Sith Empire took over the entire galaxy. Then again the Republic and the Empire could've fought to protect the planet.

But now it is the headquarters for the Galactic Federation. A neutral territory for both the Republic, Empire and Yuuzhan Vong. Where no fighting between the three factions is allowed.

However the Force-sensitatives run this planet. Even being in the Military Rescue Services. Sure there non Force-sensitatives in the MRS. In fact since both Imperial Knights and Jedi are composed of the MRS. They're referred through three ranks, Force Padawan, Force Knight, and Force Master. The non Force-sensitatives act like the standard soldiers of the Republic or Imperial troops. Thus they answer to the Force-sensitatives. Nobody hates that though. As long as their treated equally.

It's been eighty years since the Sith-Imperial war began. Every year since the day the war ended, which was ten years after it began, a celebration is called for on Sern. To celebrate the union of the two galaxy and two governments, even the two Force-sensitative organizations.

However today is that day. And there is a great disturbance in the Force. A disturbance 5that only one Force Master feared. Master Kyusuke, Force Master and ranked chief in the MRS rescue council, felt this disturbance everytime the day of the galaxy's independance from the One Sith Empire came around. Kyusuke feared this day, as he believed for the last ten years, that the One Sith Empire was going to return with a vengeance. The only thing different about today, is that he's right.

Out in space a super star destroyer floated in Sern's orbit. Inside there were Sith everywhere. A red female twi'lek walked over to a cyberized man sitting on a throne of bones. He has a skeleton shaped mask over most of his face.

"We are ready to deploy our Sith Drones, Lord Krayt." Darth Agony said.

"Send them out!" Darth Krayt said. It's been eighty years since his death. Now is the time for revenge. "I want every building leveled! We will gain control of this galaxy once again!"

Lance Berker, disgraced Jedi Padawan and exile of Coruscant, found his new home on his homeworld. Where the Republic exiled him and forbid him from returning to the Republic, he has found a home here. He was accepted within the Federation and the MRS Security Division. He even obtained the rank of Force Knight. A feet he's ahppy to have accomplished. Lance had brown hair dyed purple.

"Okay, time to begin my shift." he said to himself. "Today is the busiest day of the year for security officers."

Spike Berker, Lance's twin but still elder brother, flew around in a specially built speeder. Spike is in the MRS Aerial Division. Sort of like the police helicopter pilots on Earth. His job is to monitor the entire city of Sern Omega, and ensure there will be nothing wrong with the day's festivities. Spike had brown hair dyed fiery red.

Talia Secura, a clone of Aayla Secura, was with the MRS Medical Division. She was on hand in case people had a medical emergency. She was a blue twi'lek.

Anya Skywalker, great grandaughter of Cade Skywalker, despite her family being in the Jedi Order. She went and joined the MRS within the Military Division. She was responsible for delivering supplies to the Federation outposts, across the galaxy. Today she helped deliver supplies to verious vendors, so they can get food, drinks or games ready for the Independance Festival. Then she had the rest of the day off. If it were only so easy as that. The young brunette had no idea that today was going to be the beginning of the end for the Federation.

Finally a Mon Calamari Force Knight, named Garrus Akhar, was going to be on the MRS Firefighting demostration team for the festival today. His job was to inform the youngsters about the emergency firespeeders used by the MRS Firefighting Division. Garrus was bron on the homeworld of the Mon Calamari, Dac, eighty years ago his planet was polluted by the One Sith Empire. His people were almost executed to extinction by the Sith. Especially when they released the Sea Leviathan. Darth Krayt is dead, well at least Garrus thinks he is. Of course no one knows about the return of One Sith, or now they're called the Neo Sith Empire.

The day started off happily. Not very many incidents. Only a few scuffles here and there. Spike sighed as his speeder was starting to run low on fuel. He was about to go back in to refuel, when he noticed several strange bleeps on his radar system. He quickly typed away at the keypad, and brought the footage up on a holoviewer in the cockpit. There were several dropships entering Sern's atmosphere. He got on the commlink, and reported to dispatch at headquarters.

"Dispatch this is Red 7." Spike said. "Has orbit patrol noticed several military grade dropships passing by their stations?"

"Red 7 that is a negative." Dispatch said. "We can't reach orbit patrol."

"That's weird..." Spike noticed the burning remains of the orbital space stations entering the planet's atmosphere. "Dispatch raise the threat level to Code Red! We have a Code Red! We're being invaded!"

"That's impossible Red 7! Who is invading us and what do they want with us?"

"We're about ready to find out! Dropships have already started dropping off troops!"

Spike sighed to himself. As he knew the Security and Military Divisions would already be dispatched to deal with the threat. He was stuck in the air to monitor the situation. However alarms went off in the cockpit. Spike checked the fuel gauge and it was on empty. Whatever fumes inside the gas tanks were already burned up. The speeder plummeted towards the city.

**Opening song: Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V intrsumental opening**

**Datafile 1: Revenge of the Sith**

A Sith Drone, a cybernetically enhanced Sith clone based off of General Grievous, marched along a street with it's comrades. It looked up just as Spike's speeder landed right on top of it. Spike had bailed out seconds before and landed safely next to it. He pulls out his white bladed lightsaber, and got ready for a fight.

Several Drones, carrying various lightsaber weaponry, including light pikes and lightwhips, charged at Spike. Who let out a battle cry before he charged into battle.

Anya saw the dropships dropping off Drones before heading back into space. Then when everyone starting running and screaming. She pulled out her twin light shoto, twin lightsaber daggers, and jumped into battle. Dropping a few drones carrying lightwhips. As shotos are able to deflect the blade of the lightwhip.

Delivering a kick to one Drone's head, Anya saw Talia trying to get the wounded to her ambulence speeder. However the Drones were making it difficult. Already Talia used her lightwhip with the white blade to dispatch several Drones. Finally she wrapped her legs around the neck of one, brought it down to the ground, and violently broke it's neck with her legs.

"We have to get these people to the shelters." Anya told Talia.

"I have to get the wounded to the sickbays of the shelters!" Talia replied.

"I'll cover you then!" Anya stood near Talia and kept the Drones busy. Until a dropship dropped off more Drones right on top of Talia's ambulence. Killing everyone inside.

Talia was heartbroken, she was angry, and she was very close to falling to the darkside. She activated her whip and angerly killed the five Drones with one swipe.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Talia screamed. Lance and Garrus felt her pain through the Force and were initsially frightened. But the two quickly got civilians to safety. Garrus ran off to aid in putting out the many fires throughout the city.

"I told you I was right!" Kyusuke told the MRS council. "For ten years I told you I was right! But you laughed at me, and you dismissed my claims! What do you think now? Do you finally believe me as this very planet is under attack?"

"Watch your mouth Master." said one Force Master. "We're sorry if we didn't felt the same disturbance as you did. Forgive us! But right now we have to fend them off. However that is not going so well."

A female Force Master spoke up. "We've lost many civilians in the immediate evacuation of the city. Whoever this new enemy is, they're very skilled and trained in the ways of the Force. We do believe that they are the returning One Sith Empire."

"But One Sith hasn't been heard from for seventy years."

"I don't know how it is possible but they are the most likely suspects that would do such a thing. It is true Darth Krayt was killed by his own Sith Lords in 137 ABY. But if he's been revived through cybernetics, it would explain why he would attack this planet first."

Kyusuke frowned. "Because its the head of a galactic union. This would be the perfect place to set a example of any form of rebellion against the One Sith."

A messenger ran into to tell a council member to turn on the holoviewer. The member did so and they all saw Darth Krayt's restored face on the viewer.

"Attention people of Sern! It has been seventy years since One Sith was destroyed and dissolved. Seventy years since the day of independance was declared. seventy years of your prescious Galactic Federation. But now I have been revied with machinery! And as first order of the Emporer of the Galaxy, my Neo Sith Empire will destroy your Federation. As an example to lay down your arms and surrender to your fate in my empire! If you want the invasion to stop. Merely surrender to me by sunset! Or else your precious Sern Omega City will be wiped off the holo-map! You have two hours till sunset. I suggest you surrender immediately!"

Kyusuke looked down at the floor. The council did the same.

"Please tell me we're not going to surrender?" Kyusuke asked.

"We won't surrender. We can still defend this city Master Kyusuke. I hope you've prepared for this."

"To tell you the truth, I have. I've been preparing for this for ten years." Kyusuke brought a map of the Sern Omega Bay, Then showed a underwater base ascend out of the water. "This is Marine Base Vanguard. The base of operations for the Lightspeed Squadron Force-V. All I need are five Force-senitatives in the MRS. I had already handpicked them myself. I just need to get their equipment to them."

"Do so, and please defend the planet and save innocent lives."

Everybody was getting into the underground shelters. Built in case of a invasion. However more and more Drones were dropped off. It has been hectic for the MRS. Even when that Darth Krayt appeared on the holoviewers to have the entire planet to surrender. Spike, Lance, Talia, Anya and Garrus stood at the entrance to Shelter 07, ensuring that no Drones made their way into the shelter. Just as a small armada of Drones were nearing the entrance, a military speeder with lasers fired on the armada. Making quick of the Drones. When landed near the five Force Sensitatives, Kyusuke climbed out with a brief case.

"I've been looking for you five for the last hour and a half. Surprised to find all five of you in the same place." Kyusuke said. "I've chosen you five for a special project called Project Vanguard. You don't have much of choice in the matter, so please put these on."

Kyusuke opened the case and there were five knuckle like devices with belts that they go on. Each one grabbed one of each and put the belts on.

"How do we use these?" Spike asked.

"You simply energize the Force Changer, the knuckle duster like device, with the Force." Kyusuke explained. "Transformation calls are optional. You better hurry and transform. You only have less than thirty minutes to stop the Neo Sith Empire leveling the entire city."

After quickly huddeling up and discussing it. The five members of Force-V decided to have a transformation call.

"MASTERS OF THE FORCE!" They all shouted in unison. Charging up a specific color of energy of the Force. Spike had red, Garrus had blue, Lance had purple, Anya had yellow, and Talia had green. After energizing the Force Changers and inserting them into the belt buckles of the Force Belts, each Force-V Ranger was granted a spandex suit with white on the chest in the form of a saltire cross, which goes all the way to the back of the suits. Their helmets had christian shaped star visors. With white stripes running out of each point and to the sides.

More Drones arrived and Kyusuke ran back into his speeder to aid the Forve-V as much as he can. The Force-V found their lightsaber sidearms and activated them. With the blades being red, blue, purple, yellow and green.

"Force Red! Spike Berker!"

"Force Blue! Garrus Akhar!"

"Force Purple! Lance Berker!"

"Force Yellow! Anya Skywalker!"

"Force Green! Talia Secura!"

"DEFEND THE PLANET! SAVE CIVILIAN LIVES! LIGHTSPEED SQUADRON FORCE-V!"

Spike blocked several crimson lightsaber blades coming at him. One after another. He was on the defense for about twenty-five blocked strikes, that he finally got several shots in on the Drones.

Anya and Talia stood back to back, as the Drones surrouned the two. Nodding to each other both women cut down the Drones.

Lance and Garrus were already defeating up to twenty Drones that came at them. Both dodging, parrying and striking when they have a chance.

Once the lightsaber fights were over, Kyusuke checked his datapad. The color in his face faded ashe looked at the time.

"Time's up..." he said fearfully.

Krayt came back on the holoviewers. "Time is up Sern Omega! You've been warned about defying me! Now prepare to die as a example to the rest of the galaxy!"

Two small battleships decended into the city. Both had turbolasers, which aimed and open fire.

"Data... Dispatch the V-Machines for the Force-V." Kyusuke said into his datapad, as he watched the carnage with sorrow in his eyes. It shouldn't have come down to this, but it needed to be done. The V-Machines were large repulsor lift vehicles, built to be piloted by their respective Force-V Ranger. Out of Marine Base Vanguard, were five large hangers, attached to each other, side by side. Red Hanger 5 opened to reveal a large red surveillance starfighter with turbolasers next the nose, the V-Watcher.

Blue Hanger 4 opened to reveal a emergency firespeeder with two "arms" on the sides. These arms contain two extendable hands, with turbolasers attached to the top of the hands. There are water hoses on the top to exstinguish fires.

Purple Hanger 3 opened to reveal a purple armored personnel carrier, with two "arms" attached to the front. These arms contained retractible turbolasers.

Yellow Hanger 2 opened to reveal a large yellow transport ship. With turbolasers attached to the sides of the front.

Finally Green Hanger 1 opened to reveal a large green armored ambulence speeder, which also has turbolasers attached. Though these four turbolasers were placed on top of the front.

Each V-Machine has it's own astromech droid to operate the turbolasers, navigation and radar. V-Watcher has R5-D5, V-Hydro has R4-D4, V-Armor has R3-D3, ironically V-Transport has Anya's personal family astromech droid R2-D2, and finally V-Medical has R1-D1. R2-D2 was rebuilt alongside C-3PO by Anya's grandfather, Jedi Master Alistair Skywalker. The two droids were handed down to her father and then finally her, when Anya left Tatooine to join the MRS.

The astromech droids piloted the V-Machines to their respective pilots' location. Where Kyusuke told them to jump in their respective V-Machine. Eace Ranger did so and inserted the key that was hidden under the dashboard consoles of their V-Machines. When the key was inserted and turned ninety degrees clockwise, the astrmech droids gave up control to the pilots. The the V-Machines lifted off into battle with the twin lareg ships.

"Fire turbolasers R2!" Anya said. "Target the boxy looking ship!"

R2 whistled and beeped in response. Before targeting the secondary battle ship and opened fire with the two twin barreled turbolasers. Destroying on one turbolaser completely.

"Blast it!" Darth Strkyer said. "Those five machines want to rebel against us, huh? Well make a example out of the first! Both ships target those five machines and destroy them all! FIRE ALL TURBOLASERS!"

Soon the simple aerial battle turned for the worse. As all reamaing turbolasers on both ships opened fire. The V-Machines dodged laser fire and got in a few lucky shots, destroying the turbolasers.

"Enough of this!" stryker inserts a special keycard into the console of the main battleship. The boxy looking battleship's back end split into two seperate sides, to form legs. The main ship, controlled by Stryker, attached to become the torso with the nose forming the shoulders and upper arms. The forearms and hands came out of the upper arms. The giant robot's head came out of the chest, it looked like a demon's head. Complete with two ram horns sticking out of the forehead.

"Kill them Sith Battle Titan!"

"How can we compete with THAT!?" Talia asked Spike.

"I don't know!"

Kyusuke contacted them from their helmet commlinks. "Attention Rangers! Plans for the Vanguard Combination Force-V Titan are uploaded to your astromech droids!"

Soon the display and positions of the V-Machines for Force-V Titan was shown.

"Thanks Master Kyusuke!" Spike said.

"Please call me Chief or Chief Kyusuke." Kyusuke replied.

"Alright Force-V! Let's combine!"

"VANGUARD COMBINATION! FORCE-V TITAN!"

The V-Medical form the left leg, while the V-Transport formed the right leg. V-Armor made itself vertical, as the turbolasers retracted inside the arms. The arms attached to the legs to form the thighs and waist. The hands on V-Hydro popped out, as the arms on the sides could move like humanoid arms. It's turbolasers also retracted. V-Hydro then formed the chest and arms of Force-V Titan. Finally V-Watcher folded up and formed the head.

"VANGUARD COMBINATION COMPLETED!" they all shouted. Standing before Sith Battle Titan was a equal sized humanoid robot to do battle.

"What!? That's impossible!" Stryker said. "Who made those things!?"

Both robots marched towards each other. As the sides of Force-V Titan's waist opened up to reveal a lightsaber with rectangular hilts and V shaped handguards. Each hand grabbed the lightsabers and flipped the upward, with the V-shaped handguards releasing a golden blade of beam energy. Force-V then slashed at Sith Battle with both lightsabers, cutting throught it's armor and damaging it.

"This is for all of those innocent people you killed today Sith! Time to die!" Spike said from the joint cockpit.

"VANGUARD CRASH!" all five shouted. The Titan slammed both lightsabers together, to form one powerful lightsaber. Holding the powerful saber in it's right hand, Force-V Titan rasied the saber above it's head, and brought down on the Sith Battle Titan. slicing it vertically and completely in half. Once both lightsabers were seperated again, Sith Battle Titan's two halves fell to the ground and exploded. Killing everyone inside both battleships, including Darth Stryker.

All five V-Machines seperated and landed near the city's central square, where the festival was taking place before the attack. Everybody had left the shelters and met their heroes at central square. They wlecomed the five Force Knights with applause and praise. Even Kyusuke acknowledged them with a nod of approval. The Council of Force Masters met them and congratulated the five on their first battle.

"It's a miracle Master Kyusuke did what he did." said one Master. "If he never went through with the Vanguard Project, we would all be enslaved by now."

"We've decided to give you your own place to live. You will live as a team and train as a team. Whenever Neo Sith appears, you will be dispatched as a team." said a female Master.

"Good work Force-V. We'll be watching your careers with great interest."

Back on Krayt's personal super star destroyer. Krayt himself saw the first battle of the victorious Force-V. From spy droids sent down to make sure the invasion went off without a hitch. Krayt saw the Drones get defeated by five Force Knights wearing a anti-lightsaber spandex. Then watched his personal favorite Sith Commander get killed in his battlships. This made Krayt angry. So angry that he got up off his skeletal throne, made from the bones of his enemies no doubt, and walked over to a scared Drone. Krayt pulled out his blood red bladed lightsaber and literally diced the Drone to pieces. A cleaning droid came out of the Bridge Cleaning Closet to clean up the gory mess.

"I want those five killed! I want them dead and their bodies displayed to send a message to never mess with Darth Krayt!" he spat, before leaving the bridge.

**Next Chapter of Force-V: The Force-V move into their new home, and receive their datapads and arsenal. However Krayt hires the Jedi Hunter Darth Lucifer to deal with the Force-V Rangers. Darth Lucifer receives sith alchemy enhancements to become the Force-V Rangers first Sithspawn opponent.**

**Author's Comment: Whatever you think V stands for in the title, to me it means Vanguard. Which is a tatical formation in militaries. And I really didn't want to write this story and post it. Because I've sort of left the Star Wars fandom, after my banishment from the Jedi Council Forums and the Dark Lords Council Forums. So I'm a bit sceptical about writing this story. Hopefully I'll get more than one review with this one. Yes it is disturbing when your sole reviewer and fan is your best online friend. Very disturbing. In fact I start to get paranoid and think certain people are trying to make sure my work goes unread by the majority. I'm being serious people.**


End file.
